In modern framing practices, the most common spacing is still today 16″, and typical framing material has a width of 1.5″ thus when these materials are placed at 16″ on center, the distance between these members would indeed be 14.5″.
Accordingly, when framing a wall for instance, it would be desirable to easily space the studs at 16″ on center or 14.5″ therebetween without the need to use another tool. And whence nailing panels onto a stud wall, it would be desirable to easily locate hidden studs also without such additional tools.
Furthermore, as an incorporated benefit, the hammer's length can be adjusted to better-fit user's preference.
The applicant is aware of several attempts in prior art to provide means of also using a hammer as a measuring device. For example, reference may be had to U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,058 of Chung, issued Mar. 22, 1988, which describes a hammer having measurements normally used in the construction field, as well this hammer incorporates a nail holding aperture. However, this lacks many of the features of the hammer of the present invention.